


Live to Learn

by Faye_Reynolds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is an instigator, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Michael doesn't stand down, Student!Adam, Two-Shot, midam, professor!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this au is just a little something maturecas and i cooked up during our long-awaited reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidamMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MidamMoose), [Xabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xabi/gifts).



> back in the midam saddle again and i've never felt more alive
> 
>  
> 
> [send me all the prompts you got](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/dear%20babe)
> 
>  
> 
> love, peace, and chicken grease,
> 
> faye

Michael is about to do something illegal, like murder. Yes, murder sounds good.

 

“Mr. Milligan I am _trying_ to conduct a class. If you have a problem, take it up with me after. This is your first warning.”

 

“Fine, Professor Novak, but don’t blame me if my fellow peers can’t tell the differences between an effigy and an icon.”

 

Michael sighed, trying and failing to be pull in once again to this troublesome student’s trap.

 

“Mr. Milligan," Michael bit out, “An effigy is an, often time crude, sculpture of someone, anyone. An icon is a painting of a holy figure, often on wood. I don’t think this _honors_ class will get something so simple confused and if they do, they should not be in _my_ class.”

 

The class, except for four boys in the back, groaned at yet another tiff between their professor and the number one worst student you could have in a class: a know-it-all.

 

His student seemed placated and Michael smiled inwardly at his triumph before continuing on with the lesson.

 

It was short-lived as he began his next point on iconoclasm in regards to icons, which he thought was rather clever, only to be interrupted yet again.

 

“That’s not an icon, it’s a triptych.”

 

The class groaned again, but both men ignored it, in favor of glaring hotly at one another.

 

Michael didn’t bother to respond, just continued on with his slide.

 

“After the reign of Justinian and following the previous legalization of Christianity, there was a huge increase in icons, both in quantity and quality, and with it an increasing aniconic reaction.”

 

There was a sigh of relief when no interruption followed.

 

The clock struck 3:13.

 

Michael continued, hoping he could finish this last slide before class was over,  “In the Byzantine Empire, there followed a government sanctioned iconoclasm, initiated by Emperor Leo III. This iconoclasm was supported by the Eastern, poorer, non-Greeks of the Empire, but the wealthier Greeks of Constantinople and those of the Balkan and Italian provinces, strongly opposed iconoclasm.”

 

His watch beeped and Michael sighed with relief. He turned to his class, “That’s it for today. I want you to read the sixth chapter in the smaller textbook, it has some great information on religious influence. There will be a quiz next class on the information so make sure you read!”

 

Michael watched as the class exited, but frowned when he saw Adam Milligan running out the door, rather than staying and, essentially, berating Michael for the half-hour he is obligated to stay after class.

 

He admires passion in his students, but Adam is veering on something akin to _devotion_ and it makes Michael want to rip his hair out. To be honest, Adam shouldn’t even be in this class, he should be in something far more advanced, but because his credits didn’t transfer over properly, he has to. And so, Michael is cursed with his presence three days a week.

 

* * *

 

Michael is about to do something drastic. Like refuse Adam Milligan entry to his class anymore. Yeah, that sounds good.

 

Since the beginning of the semester his class attendance rates have steadily dropped. It’s only the sixth week of the semester and he only has 15 of his total 60 students showing up regularly. Michael can doesn’t have to guess why that is. There are only five students who have perfect attendance: Adam, Gabriel, Balthazar, Samandriel, and Gadreel. The latter four all sit together and seem to get a kick out of the daily arguments between him and Adam, Michael’s noticed.

 

There are only two things stopping Michael from having Adam removed: one, it’s too late in the semester to do that and two, none of his students’ grades have dropped as a result of their missing class. That last one would have made him stop and think, but he was too busy being fueled with rage against one sole student.

 

Michael looked at the midterm of said student and wished his anger could subsided so he could judge and grade the paper fairly, but his short temper had always been his downfall. Luckily, he had enough sense to set the paper aside to grade after he’s had a drink…or six.

 

He stops in the middle of Gabriel’s paper regarding the “pretentious jackassery of Banksy,” to reconvene his previous train of thought on Adam.

 

You can’t blame him for thinking of the sole reason his blood pressure has steadily risen since the summer or of said reason’s easy smile or sharp blue eyes.

 

_Fuck._

 

Michael removes his black-rimmed glasses he uses for grading, and rubs his eyes.

 

 _Monday. On Monday, I’ll actually talk_ to _him, rather than at him. Explain that his behavior is inappropriate and disruptive._

 

“Yeah, like that’s gonna fucking happen.” He hears himself tell him as his voice echoes in his office.

 

_It’s worth a shot._

 

Michael’s chance never comes because, for the first time since the class began, Adam Milligan is not in attendance, not late, which he’s been a few times, he’s not there _at all._

Michael waits, pretending to adjust the projector and his presentation, for the kid to show up, but after ten minutes, he starts the lesson.

 

The professor was at a loss as how to conduct a class without attempting – and failing – to dodge the handful of interruptions from Adam. He often found himself pausing and starting up again or asking if anyone had any questions more times than necessary.

 

The class was also at a loss as to how to take notes properly because they didn’t have enough time between arguments to write down the paragraphs of information Michael put on the slides.

 

The most common question was, “Can you go back to the last slide?”

 

At the end of class, Michael sat at the desk in front for forty-five minutes, waiting to see if Adam would barge in and demand the PowerPoint or apologize.

 

Michael laughed, both at the thought and the fact that he’d waited for almost an hour for a student that would, most likely just yell at him, and that said student would actually apologize.

 

He packs up his bag and looks forward to the next class when Adam would have to play catch up.

* * *

 

Okay, Michael is about to do something that isn’t above board. Yeah, that sounds…bad. Very bad.

 

Adam Milligan has missed four classes in a row and Michael is at his wit’s end.

 

His colleagues have noticed, his boss has noticed, and most importantly his students have noticed.

 

Adam Milligan has seeped so insidiously deep into Michael’s life that he doesn’t know how to even go about teaching his class anymore without the constant interruptions.

 

So, he devises a plan to get everything set back wrong, just the way he’s grown accustomed to.

 

Only, Michael’s worked hard to get to where he is in his career. Is he really going to throw it away for some student that may have just stopped showing up because he thought, and would be correct in thinking, he was _way_ too intelligent to be in Michael’s honors class? A student who, though he initially caused a rapid decline in attendance for class, caused an upsurge in study groups and visits during his office hours? A student who has a bright smile, sharp mind, and gorgeous blue eyes?  A student who has been nothing but a pain in Michael’s ass? Who had made it impossible to teach, but also made him want to teach _more_ and teach _better_?

 

You bet your ass he’s going to risk his career for that.

 

He stops by the admissions receptionist’s favorite bakery on campus before going to the office.

 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite brother in the whole wide world!” Michael says brightly.

 

A head perks up, “You only have one, dumbass.”

 

Then his face scrunches into something offended when he spots the coffee and pink and green pastry bag.

 

“Oh no! No, no, no, no, hell no!” He shouts.

 

Michael is glad they’re the only ones in the office at the moment.

 

“What?” He has the nerve to smile and look affronted at the same time.

 

“The bakery _and_ your ‘I have a really bad idea and need your help’ face? NO. Whatever it is, no.”

 

Michael smiled and slid over the counter with practiced ease and sat next to his brother.

 

He waves the bag in front of Lucifer’s face and smiles wider when it’s snatched out of his hand.

 

“A bear claw, really Michael? What the fuck did you do? Kill a student.” Lucifer asks.

 

“Not yet.” Michael deadpans.

 

Lucifer chokes on a piece of almond and Michael hands him the coffee in his hand.

 

Michael waits a long moment while Lucifer catches his breath and contemplates helping him.

 

“What do you need?” Lucifer sighs.

 

Michael leaps up and hugs his brother.

 

“Fuck, what’re you in love with this kid?” Lucifer jokes.

 

Michael awkwardly laughs it off because _no, no fucking way._

“No, he just hasn’t been to class in a while and I want to make sure nothing’s happened.” Michael replies calmly.

 

“Christ, you care too much. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he’s lost interest in Honors Byzantine Era Art and Religion?”

 

Michael laughs warmly at the thought of Adam losing interest.

 

“Trust me Luce, not this one.” He replies.

 

“You’re gross. What’s the shithead’s name?” Lucifer asked.

 

In a split moment Michael almost said, “Don’t call him that,” but restrained himself.

 

“Adam Milligan.”

 

“You’re kidding me right?” Lucifer had smug grin on his face that Michael did not like.

 

“What?” Michael asked.

 

“Fucking hell, Michael, of course you, one of the most difficult professors on campus, cares for _the_ most difficult student on campus. I’ve had three different professors come to me and ask for the kids address so they could egg his fucking place.”

 

Michael laughed and shook his head.

 

“I’m not joking, this kid has pissed off more people on campus than you and I combined.”

 

Michael laughed again, “Yeah who would’ve thought gay twins were a recipe for utter discontent among staff members.”

 

“Yeah add that to us being both almost offensively attractive, funny, and smart and, with you overachieving and me underachieving, I’m surprised that haven’t found some ridiculous grounds to fire us.”

 

Michael smiled when his brother winked at him.

 

“Well, I don’t need his address, a phone number will be just fine.”

 

Michael looked over Lucifer’s shoulder while he dug his way through six different multi-coded sections to find Adam.

 

“Here he is. Shit! Have you seen his fucking scores?”

 

Michael nearly pushed Lucifer’s rolling chair across the room.

 

“A 34 on the ACT and a fucking 2300 on the SAT?!” Michael shouts with a strange mix of reverence, pride, and anger in his voice.

 

“What the fuck is he doing _here_?” Lucifer asks as he pushed his way back to his desk.

 

“I don’t know Luce. I mean those are Ivy scores.” Michael responds as he writes down Adam’s phone number and adds this new information to the long conversation he needs to have with Adam.

 

“I don’t fucking know,” he repeats, “But I’m going to find out.”

 

Michael slides back over the counter just as someone was walking in.

 

“Dad’s birthday is on Saturday, don’t forget! You can bring your new boyfriend, too!”

 

Michael flicks him off while exiting the building.

 

He laughs when he hears his brother ask the other professor, “What the hell do you want?”

 

* * *

 

Michael is going to do something stupid. Yeah, really stupid, but it’s okay.

 

He paces his office for nearly two hours before he hits call on his phone.

 

_Shit, what the fuck am I going say?_

He really should have planned _something_ to say.

 

“Hello?” A cheery, _female_ voice spoke out.

 

“Hi, uh, yes. I’m looking to speak to Adam Milligan?” Michael wished his voice didn’t sound so shaky.

 

“Why?” The voice asked.

 

“Why does it matter? Is he there or not?” Michael was growing impatient, this was not how he planned for this to go…well he didn’t plan at all, but still.

 

“Yeah he’s here,” The receiver shifted against some fabric but Michael still heard, “Adam! Your phone! Sounds like some hot angry guy...I don’t know. Hey maybe it’s that prof--,” and then a loud noise broke through and Michael heard a voice that he never thought he’d be so relieved to hear.  

 

“Hello?” Adam panted into the line.

 

Michael couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. He was frozen. What the fuck was he supposed to say?

 

Michael cleared his throat and forced his professional side to the forefront of his thoughts.

 

“Hi, Ad- uhm, Mr. Milligan. This is Professor Novak, how are you?” Michael swallowed against the hard lump in his throat.

 

No words were said for a long moment and Michael thought he lost the call.

 

“Are you there?” He cursed himself for how softly and hopeful the question sounded.

 

“Yeah, uhm, yeah I’m here. Why are you _calling_ me?” Adam asked cautiously as though the answer might scare him away.

 

“Well you’ve missed a few classes and I, uh, couldn’t find an email on file for you.” Michael fibs, “So I wanted to make sure that, uhm, you were alright.” Michael responded calmer now that he knew Adam was on unfamiliar ground as well.

 

“Yeah, uhm, my aunt was sick.”

 

Michael knew a lie when he heard one.

 

“Please, don’t lie to me, I’m only trying to help, but if you lie to me I will hang up now.”

 

He heard a tired sigh and for once thanked the powers that be that Adam listened to him.

 

“Okay, truth is I,” Michael heard a loud crash resounded through the line, “ _Fuck!_ Look I have to go like right fucking now, but if you really want to help come to _Two Cups and A Plate_ around six tonight.”

 

The line went dead and Michael’s breathing quickened. A concerned phone call was one thing, but this? Was he really going to cross this line?

 

He thought of his classes, his life, before Adam seeped in and thought _fuck it._

 

He checked the clock.

 

5 p.m.

 

He grabbed his bag and made the trek across campus to his car before he made the half-hour drive to the coffee shop across town.

* * *

 

Michael is flying by the seat of his pants and it’s all good. He’s totally not at all nervous about randomly meeting up with his student.

 

Michael is almost at the shop when he gets a phone call from Adam.

 

“Hello?”

 

“So what did I miss?” Adam asks, a little condescending and more like himself and Michael hates that that makes him a bit more relaxed.

 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Michael responds.

 

“In class? What misinformation did I miss?” Adam asks with a smug sense of satisfaction in knowing how Michael will react.

 

“Misinfor—You are so,” Michael took a deep breath to try and calm himself. It didn’t work.

 

He pulled into the nearest parking spot and shut off his car.

 

“So what?” Adam laughed.

 

Michael burst into the shop and, without a single care as to who heard him or what their reactions would be, he looks directly at Adam standing near the back and shouts, “You are so fucking insufferable!”

 

It takes a split second for him to realize he’s just said this aloud to a room full of strangers and for Adam to burst into laughter.

 

Michael hangs up his phone for lack of a better action before walking over to Adam with determination.

 

“Well, hello to you too.” Adam smiles, a little residual laughter spilling out, and Michael’s entranced by it and before he knows it, he’s laughing too.

 

Well their laughter subsides, Adam asks, “Coffee?”

 

Michael smiles warmly and replies, “Please.”

Adam grabs his elbow lightly and points to a table near the back, “Why don’t you go sit over there and I’ll bring it right over.”

 

Michael just nods because his mouth has gone dry from the intense look and softness that Adam suddenly possessed and directed towards him.

 

He sits down and watches as Adam dances around the counters and his coworker, who he assumes had answered the phone.

 

She catches him staring at Adam and he quickly averts his eyes away from them.

 

“Sorry about the wait,” Adam sets the two cups down and Michael takes a long sip even though it’s piping hot, “She said some hot guy was checking me out but I wasn’t sure who she was talking about.”

 

Michael inhaled the hot liquid and sends his thanks that he can chalk it up to the the temperature of the beverage.

 

“Are you okay, Professor?” Adam’s warm hand clasps against his back and Michael has to fight to catch his breath.

 

“Michael,” he gasps out, “Please, call me Michael.”

 

“Well then, Michael, I’m Adam.”

 

The two look at one another in understanding for far too long to be normal.

 

“So, I guess it’s best if I tell you why I’ve missed the last few classes.” Adam suggested.

 

“If you’d like.”

 

Adam sighs and for the first time Michael can see the cocky façade slip and something tired and troubled slide in the absence.

 

“Well, I work two jobs on top of school and my other job switched hours on me for a three-week rotation without telling me ahead of time. I haven’t had a real chance to sleep let alone catch up on _all_ of my classes.”

 

He looks sheepish for a moment while Michael assess the situation and what he is going to say next.

 

“How many classes are you enrolled in this semester?”

 

“Seven technically, but two are split between the first and second halves of the semester.”

 

Michael frowns, “ _And_ you’re working two jobs?”

 

Adam nods, confused, like it’s weird that Michael doesn’t understand.

 

“Forgive me, Adam, but are you a fucking masochist?”

 

Adam blushed, “Only in _certain_ situations.”

 

Michael would’ve responded something sultry by instinct if his concern hadn’t won out.

 

“You can't work forty-plus hours a week and go to school full-time, Adam. Even someone as brilliant as you cannot do it all.”

 

Adam’s eyes widen at Michael’s genuine concern.

 

“Well, I don’t really have a choice right now. They raised rent at my apartment, then there’s food, gas, utilities, tuition. I have to live if I want to learn.”

 

Michael’s heart breaks a bit at Adam’s reality. He’s had to work for what he has, yes, but not as hard as Adam has and is working.

 

It takes him half a minute to decide and set a plan in motion. He knows that he may have some ulterior motives, like winning this enigma of a man over, but overall his concern overpowers everything else.

 

“Adam, I know that we yell more than we’ve ever talked and that most of it is on you.”

 

Adam looks offended but Michael puts his hands up in defense.

 

“I know, I know! It’s not all you, but you can at least agree that a majority of it is you.”

 

Adam smiles a bit and rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah, I guess, but the first time was honestly because I disagreed with your thoughts on the foundations of Byzantine Catholicism. The second time was just to see you get all cute and flustered.”

 

Both men’s eyes widened at the small confession, but Michael chose not to acknowledge it.

 

“And you made some valid and excellent points in your arguments. They’re more poignant and intelligent than I’ve seen in my six years of teaching this class and among scholars who have spent their whole lives studying this.”

“Thank you. You’re too kind.” Adam responded softly.

 

Michael didn’t dare look up to see the companion expression of compassion and gratitude.

 

“I only speak the truth, Adam. I reached out because you don’t deserve to fall behind or flunk out because of financial burdens. I’ve seen too many bright minds fail my class because they couldn’t afford, figuratively and literally, to attend class. I _will not_ see that happen to you.”

 

Michael looked directly at Adam when he said this to emphasize how serious he was.

 

Adam swallowed heavily, “T-thank you. No one has ever trusted me this much. I think all the professors I’ve had so far want to kill me.”

 

“No, not kill you, maybe just egg your place?” Michael deadpans.

 

Adam laughs warmly, “Trust me, it’d be an improvement.”

 

Michael frowns but Adam ignores it and continues on, “I mean it though, I can tell when professors are about to kick me out, but as someone who has to work for their education, I want to learn as much as I can. I don’t believe that’s too much to ask.”

 

Michael frowns deeper, “No, no it’s not Adam and I apologize if I ever let you down in that aspect in someway.”

 

Adam smiles slightly, “Nah, you, uh, were the only one who didn’t just eventually ignore me entirely. You always fought back and that made me want to fight back harder just to see what you would give back to me.”

 

Adam had leaned closer toward Michael as he spoke and Michael found out that the blue in Adam’s eyes had slight fractals of silver or grey in them.

 

Michael swallowed heavily, and he lips were moving before he could think, “I believe in you, Adam.”

 

A plate crashed in the sink and the two jumped apart.

 

Michael took a long drink of his, now lukewarm, coffee.

 

“So, I know it may be unorthodox, but I have a proposition for you.”

 

“Sounds kinky, I’m in.” Adam winked.

 

Michael laughed, Lucifer would love him.

 

He decided to throw caution to the fucking wind, and flirt back.

 

“Save kinky for when we’re really alone.”

 

He laughed when he saw Adam blush.

 

“Really though, I have room in the budget for a T.A. in the graduate class I teach. It pays in stipends but I can file a form to have it deposited as a lump sum. You can also live in the off campus apartments free of charge. It’s not easy, by any means, I’ll run you ragged, but if it sounds like something you’re interested in, I can file the paperwork tomorrow.”

 

Adam was quiet for a long time and Michael gave him the time to think about it. He honestly didn’t see this going his way, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy with the possible outcome.

 

He interrupted Adam’s thoughts and continued, “I’ll give you time, but I do have one stipulation.”

 

Adam motioned for Michael to continue.

 

“I want you to study and make up your missed class time with me anytime you’re free. You missed a lot and need to make it up as soon as possible. Just because you’d be working with me, doesn’t mean I’m still not your teacher. If you slack off or stop arguing or your grades slip, I’ll drop you faster that a penny off a skyscraper. Got it?”

 

Adam bit his lip, rubbed his neck, and nodded.

 

The combination of the sights made Michael’s heart beat faster than the caffeine ever would.

 

“Why?” Adam asks, almost angry.

 

“Why, what?” Michael responds.

 

“Why are you so willing to help me? What do you want?”

 

“I told you, Adam. I believe in you. I don’t want anything in return, except for you to reach your true potential. If that’s not enough, then I’m sorry to have wasted your time.”

 

Michael sighed and pulled his bag back over his shoulder before standing and leaving a twenty for the coffee.

 

“The offer is open until the end of the week. If I don’t get an answer by then, then I’ll have assumed you’ve given up,” Michael stares down directly at Adam, “ _Please_ , prove me wrong.”

 

Just before Michael falls asleep that night his phone chimes to tell him he has a text message.

 

_Adam: Okay._

_You: Okay?_

_Adam: I’ll do it. Nothing makes me happier than proving you wrong. ;)_

_You: Am I going to regret this in the morning?_

_Adam: No, maybe in a week or so, but not tomorrow. :)_

_You: I expect free coffee._

_Adam: Now you’re asking too much, but lucky enough for you I like you._

_You: Lucky me. See you in class tomorrow._

_Adam: See you tomorrow. Wear the blue flannel. The guys in the back pay more attention when you wear it._

_You: Just the guys in the back?_

_Adam: I mean, I sit the back, too? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_You: Goodnight Adam._

_Adam: Night, Professor Novak._

 

Michael groaned into his pillow.

 

He’s officially fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly don't know how this happened. it got away from me and took a whole different turn than what was expected. please don't hate me. and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> not edited because i'm tired, help me. 
> 
> love, peace, and chicken grease,  
> faye.

Michael is truly regretting his decision to help Adam.

 

Since their first meet-up, he’s learned three new and important, things.

 

One, if he thought Adam was insufferable before offering to help, then he truly hasn’t seen anything yet.

 

“Mr. Milligan, for the last time, though it’s neither, the Macedonian Renaissance is just a term allotted for the art period. Can we move on?”

 

Michael stared hotly at Adam who stared right back. He knew that, at this point, Adam was now arguing just to argue. After their first few meetings, Michael was able to gauge when Adam was just trying to make him flustered. Usually, when they reached this point, Michael would slam a book closed or just wait him out. In class, it wasn’t possible to do either.

 

The rest of the class, especially the group in back that sit a row behind Adam, noticed the change in arguments and were happy to see the change. It made class vastly more interesting.

 

Michael didn’t back down, but Adam did when smiled bright and wide and just for Michael.

 

Michael’s cheeks flushed and he quickly turned his back to the class and moved on the the next slide.

 

* * *

 

The second thing he learned was in regards to the group of guys in the back, some of the only other attendees of his class left, who thought that Adam and he should be together…like _really_ be together. He discovered that they’re excellent writers, not necessarily on the course assignments, but when they’re writing about the many ways in which Michael should fuck Adam against the desk in front of the room. Michael may or may not keep a few that were confiscated during his classes. He thought that the group would discontinue their behavior and that they would skip a few classes after his discovery. Rather, they amped up their smut as well as their dedication to his class. He avoids their knowing looks and laughter whenever he even so much as looks at Adam.

 

A few weeks after he starts helping Adam he’s confronted by one of the guys after class.

 

“Yes, Gabriel, what can I do for you?” Michael looks up from his laptop and notices Adam glaring at Gabriel’s back before he looks to said student in front of him.

 

“Well really it’s more of what _I_ can do for _you_.” Gabriel responded slyly with an exaggerated wink.

 

“I don’t follow.” Michael responded and he notice Adam moving slower than normal to get his things together.

 

“Okay, so it’s like this,” Gabriel sat on the desk Michael was at and invaded his space, “me and the other guys have a bet going for when you and blondie will hook-up.”

 

“What are you talking about? This is _highly_ inappropriate!” Michael moved to stand up, but was pushed back down by Gabriel’s surprising strength.

 

“Look, no need to get upset, we all know what’s going on. To be honest, we’re all happy and excited something is finally happening between you two. It’s only taken a hundred years.” Gabriel had been speaking with his hand on Michael’s shoulder and the professor didn’t dare glare anywhere else beside at Gabriel.

 

“But, I would like to win this bet and I’m not _cheating_ necessarily, merely just trying to move things along. This is why I’m touching you while genius over there seethes with jealousy.”

 

Michael spared Adam a quick glance to see Adam glaring aggressively at Gabriel.

 

“By the look on your face right now, this is totally working. I knew it! Blink twice when he starts walking down here.”

 

Michael was confused and angry, but most of all, he was curious, so he waited and then blinked twice.

 

Gabriel moved off the table and slowly moved his hand off Michael.

 

“Thank you _so_ much, _Michael_. You’re such a good teacher.” Gabriel left with a wink and a saunter.

 

Michael was dumbfounded.

 

Adam walked slowly down the last of the stairs, each stomp of his boots ringing harshly in Michael’s ear.

 

Michael couldn’t even look up at him in that moment. He made busy with his hands and gathered his notes and laptop.

 

“I didn’t realize you were so… _comfortable_ with all of your students.” Adam stated with a cold indifference.

 

Michael responded quickly, “Not _all_ of them,” and regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

 

Adam bit the inside of his cheek and stared at Michael intensely.

 

“Just the ones you’re fucking?”

 

Michael’s head whips up so quickly he thought it would’ve popped off.

 

He narrows his eyes and questions calmly, “Excuse me?”

 

“Come on, _Professor_. That asshole and his friends get away with far more than _I_ do, but they’re still passing this class? They goof off all the time, interrupt the lecture, and always just talk about your ass. And just now the small one was all over you, _touching_ you, and calling you by your first name. It’s clear that you’re fucking.”

 

Adam finished with bite to his words and fists clenched.

 

Michael was at a stand still. He could either yell at Adam for _literally_ everything he just accused Michael of doing or he could refute it and have Adam not believe him anyway.

 

Talk about a rock and a hard place.

 

Adam sighed when Michael said nothing.

 

“Look, I, uh, know I’m not the easiest person to deal with and I know I’m more trouble than I’m worth, but I thought there was, uhm…I thought there was _something_ between us or at least the spark of something.”

 

_Jesus tap dancing Christ. This day is a fucking hurricane of conversations Michael was not ready to have._

Michael just stared at the floor for an indeterminate amount of time before Adam cleared his throat causing the professor to look up and into the blue eyes that have haunted his every thought for the past two months.

 

“Please say something.” Adam pleaded.

 

Michael sighed.

 

_Fuck it! In for a penny…_

“First of all, you’re right.”

 

Adam looked so hopeless at those words that Michael almost felt bad for using them. Almost.

 

“You aren’t the easiest person to deal with and you _can_ be more trouble than you’re worth, but you’re also incredibly dedicated, intelligent, and kind.”

 

Adam’s eyes widened and Michael continued speaking as he moved around the desk and to the other man.

 

“Second of all, I’m not fucking Gabriel or anyone else for that matter. I find it both highly insulting and hurtful for you to both rush to that judgment and accuse me of such behavior.”

 

Adam interrupted, “Look, I know you can’t date students or aides or else you could get fired, bu—.”

 

Michael took one step closer and interrupted Adam.

 

“Third, as for Gabriel and his band of troublemakers. They do goof off all the time and they might talk about my ass, I’ll take your word for it, but they interrupt only when _our_ arguments are taking up too much time because of _your_ interruptions. And as for the rules, I never followed them to begin with so I don’t care.”

 

Michael took the final step towards a blushing Adam and heard the blonde’s breath hitch.

 

He lowered his voice down to a near-whisper.

 

“Lastly, why are you so angry? Do _you_ want to be the one that’s _all over_ me…”

 

Michael grabbed Adam’s hands and wrapped them around his hips, “…the one _touching_ me _…”_

He looked up to see blown pupils and intense blue eyes staring down at him.

 

Michael leaned further into Adam so that they were close enough to share the same breaths.

 

He whispered onto Adam’s lips, “…the one _fucking_ me?”

 

Michael swore he heard a “God yes,” before Adam’s lips were on his, but it wasn’t as if that mattered because Adam was kissing him breathless and Michael had never been happier to be deprived of oxygen.

 

He pulled Adam closer against him and kissed him for all he was worth.

 

Adam’s grip tightened on Michael’s hips and the pressure and possession in that hold made Michael pants tighten further.

 

“ _Fuck!”_ Michael pulled away from the kiss in a gasp because he should not be so close to the edge from a few minutes of kissing and groping, no matter how good both actions were.

 

“I know,” Adam laughed against Michael’s lips, “You’re fucking incredible.”

 

Michael stared dumbfounded at Adam before uttering, “You have no idea, the effect you have on me, do you?”

 

Adam ground against Michael’s hips and whispered hotly into his ear, “Oh, I have some idea, maybe you could show me sometime.”

 

Michael cursed and kissed Adam again, biting his bottom lip and a running his tongue through Adam’s mouth.

 

Adam had never felt so… _possessed_ by a kiss before. He felt as though Michael knew every erogenous zone in his body and was determined to show him.

 

A door down the hall slammed shut reminding the two men of where they were and what exactly they were doing.

 

“Perhaps we should…?” Michael suggested.

  
Adam nodded with bright smile in return, “Yeah, we should.”

 

* * *

 

 

The third thing Michael learns is perhaps the most important.

 

Michael learns just how loving and compassionate Adam is. He learns how much Adam loves to laugh and how much he enjoys hearing it and being the cause of such warm laughter. He learns Adam’s favorite way to kiss (slow and intimate,) his favorite way to sleep (wrapped snugly against Michael’s chest,) the noise he can wring out of Adam’s throat by simply kissing below his left ear. He learns so much about Adam in the week following their initial kiss.

 

He learns too much. About Adam and about himself.

 

He learns just how much he really lo— _likes_ Adam. He learns how much it means to him when they’re both exhausted from grading and class prep, but Adam will still massage Michael’s scalp because it relaxes him. He lo— _likes_ , really likes when Adam will bring him coffee to his place when he’s working too late into the night for tomorrow’s class.

 

He learns a million and one things.

 

But most of all, he learns how fast he’s able to fall in love and just how strong that love might be for a certain blonde genius he’s been blessed to be with.

 

_God, he’s so getting fired._

 

He loves Adam, is _in love_ with Adam. And, Adam doesn’t know and Michael would like to keep it that way for fear of scaring off the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

 

But.

 

Adam is, and Michael still loves him for it, a know-it-all.

So, of course, Michael doesn’t get to keep the secret for long, but he didn’t expect Adam to find out in the middle of an argument after they’re confronted in the parking lot by another professor.

 

* * *

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Samson and Delilah…or maybe it’s Sodom and Gomorrah?”

 

Michael rolled his eyes and took a protective step in front of Adam whose laughter had just stopped.

 

“Uriel, what do you want? We’re trying to leave.”

 

Uriel smiled, something carnivorous and sinister, and replied, “Why, Michael, I merely wish to relay some information.”

 

Michael held his gaze steady and leveled Uriel with an impatient and indifferent look.

 

“Well?”

 

“Word around campus is that you’ve been… _cavorting_ with a student and from the look on _that_ one’s face, I’m not wrong.”

 

Michael stepped closer to Uriel, anger clearly written on his face.

 

“I’ll ask again Uriel, what do you want?”

 

“Michael, I’m glad you asked, while I don’t wish to associate with your _kind_ , I merely thought I would _impress_ upon you the handbook for professors which states that no romantic, or _other_ , relationships are allowed among staff, students, or other professors. The penalty for such behavior is immediate dismissal without question.”

 

“I’m well aware of that rule Uriel and while your reminder was unnecessary I’d like to thank you for it.”

 

Both Adam and Uriel looked to Michael in confused shock.

 

“You’ve put our relationship in a whole new light,” Michael’s fingers slid into Adam’s, “Now if you’ll excuse us, my boyfriend and I have a dinner reservation and we don’t want to be late on account of some misguided, malicious miscreant like you.”

 

Michael pushed passed Uriel with great force and pulled Adam with him.

 

“You’ll finally be fired for this Michael. You and your faggot brother.”

 

Michael stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned back around.

 

“Mic—,” Adam tried.

 

“No Adam,” Michael whispered and squeezed Adam’s hand quickly before walking away.

 

“Uriel, you can say what you want about me, but you _do not_ call anyone that, and you do not, I repeat, do _fucking_ not, talk about my brother.”

 

Uriel removed his grey suit jacket and smiled.

 

“I didn’t think it’d come to this, but boy am I glad it did. Not like your _kind_ can fight anyway.”

 

Michael lunged immediately and his punched landed directly on the left side of his jaw. A small cracking sound was heard and Michael smiled.

 

“Michael!” Adam called out before running towards him.

 

“Ad--,” Michael tried to get out but by then Uriel was on him.

 

The first punch hurt like hell, but the next was nothing compared to it.

 

Michael grunted in pain then turned the two of them over and landed three hard, full-contact punches, one cracking straight into Uriel’s nose.

 

Suddenly, Michael’s arms were gripped by Adam, stopping them, and pulled Michael entirely off Uriel and Michael was once again surprised by how strong Adam was.

 

Adam was caressing Michael’s face lightly around the around bruising and sensitive skin, the groaning bigot on the ground forgotten.

 

“ _Disgusting._ ” Uriel muttered before making his way back towards the two men.

 

Adam straightened to his full height and size and the phrase “if looks could kill” was created for this situation specifically. The raw rage and intensity of hatred in Adam’s eyes was enough to kill someone.

 

“ _Uriel_? Was it? I suggest, no, I _implore_ you to take one more step towards my boyfriend. It’ll give me no restraint from beating the ever loving fuck out of you. Come on. One. More. Step.”

 

Something switched in Uriel’s stance and he began to walk away.

 

Adam didn’t spare him one more moment and turned back to Michael.

 

“Come on, let’s go home.”

 

Michael didn’t have the wherewithal in his mind, at that moment, to be happy that it was their home. Singular. 

 

* * *

 

Michael crashed onto to the couch while Adam grabbed an ice pack from the freezer.

 

Adam sat across from him on the coffee table and placed the ice pack gently on the dark bruise on Michael’s left eye.

 

Michael winced when he felt the coolness but leaned into the gentle touch anyway.

 

“That was, simultaneously and without a doubt, the sexiest, bravest, and dumbest thing I’ve ever seen you do.”

 

“Yeah, I’m a jack of all trades.” Michael groaned leaned into Adam’s hand that had replaced the ice pack.

 

“More like a jack of all assess.” Adam lightly patted the sensitive skin and Michael winced.

 

“Ow! That hurts you know!”

 

“Good!” Adam stood from the table and Michael followed.

 

“What?”

 

“Michael, you’re so dumb! God, I’m so dumb. How did we think no one was going to find out? I mean we haven’t exactly been secretive or careful. We just had sex in your office yesterday for fuck’s sake. Fuck! We’re so stupid.”

 

Michael put a stop to Adam’s pacing and ranting with his hands on Adam’s arms.

 

“Adam, stop worrying okay. It’s okay.”

 

Adam pulled away and Michael sighed, knowing this argument, like any other he’s had with Adam since he met him, was far from over.

 

“It’s not okay, Michael! You’re going to get fired. The university is _really_ serious about this shit. I can’t…I _won’t_ be the reason you get fired, Michael. Even if it means losing me.”

 

Michael looked up quickly and stared wide-eyed at Adam.

 

“What?” He whispered.

 

“You heard me Michael,” Adam sighed and sagged, the adrenaline causes him to crash, “I won’t be that guy. You were fine before me and you’ll be fine after me. You’ll be employed and I won—,”

 

“No.”

 

Adam stared at Michael in confusion and slight petulance, “No?”

 

“No. No fucking way Adam. I told you the day this all started that I never cared about the rules before so why would I start now? Especially when I found someone like you. So no Adam. Hell fucking no.”

 

“Michael, I’m not…I mean, I can’t be the reason you lose everything. I won’t be.”

 

Adam looked to Michael with so much longing and sadness that it was unbearable.

 

Michael slowly moved towards Adam who looked like he was seconds away from bolting out the door or breaking down completely.

 

“Adam,” he tried but Adam’s eyes remained glued to the floor.

 

Michael placed two fingers under Adam’s chin and gently raised his face upwards to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

“Adam, if I lose you, only then will I lose everything.”

 

Michael felt Adam’s pulse skip for a second from where his fingers were resting.

 

He smiled fondly at Adam’s wide-eyed stare and moved his hand to caress Adam’s cheek.

 

“Jobs will come and go, money will come and go, as will people like Uriel, but you? Adam, you’re irreplaceable and inimitable. I don’t want to lose you. I-I _can’t_ lose you.”

 

Michael took a step back from Adam and continued, “It’s your choice, though, Adam, I won’t make you stay if you don’t want to.  But know that I truly don’t give a flying fuck about whether or not I get fired. I can always find another job, I can teach anywhere, but the one thing I won’t ever find anywhere else is _you_. I could never find someone who both frustrates and completes me as much as you do.”

 

Adam stared openly at Michael completely shocked and rooted to where he stood. How does one respond to a declaration like that? He opened his mouth the say something, anything, but Michael began speaking again.

 

“You know what? Fuck this. It’s not anyone’s decision but mine. I’m quitting. The university across town has been trying to recruit me for years. I have t—,” Michael was abruptly cut off by Adam’s lips on his.

 

Adam punctuated each of his next words with a heated kiss.

 

“I. Love. You. Too.”

 

Michael pulled Adam against him at the admission and kissed back, trying put into it what he'd been feeling for the past few weeks. Every look, every touch, every single moment between them has been building up to this. Michael’s not going to ruin the moment by not living up to its full potential.

 

The two of them eventually pulled way, but only when breathing became _absolutely_ necessary.

 

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but his phone began ringing indicating it was Lucifer calling him.

 

He hit accept and before he could say anything Lucifer was screaming into the phone,

“WHAT THE FUCK? Did Uriel really attack you?”

 

“Uhm, I mean not exactly but…”

 

“Well you better get back on campus then because a group of students just came in after Uriel came in shouting about sin and you and your boyfriend, who I have yet to meet by the way, and he was bleeding all over the goddamn place. Get here now shithead!”

 

Michael looked at his phone in shock before grabbing Adam’s hand and running out the door.

* * *

 

Michael arrived at the office in record time and met with his brother who was pacing outside the door.

 

The two hugged and Lucifer tap Michael’s black and blue eye.

 

“You bruise like a peach.”

 

Michael laughed and slapped Lucifer’s hand away.

 

“Yeah well you should see the other guy.”

 

“I did. Nice hook you got there. Glad I taught you.”

 

“You didn’t teach me shit. Mom taught me to fight.”

 

Lucifer narrowed his gaze on Adam and the blonde swallowed heavily.

 

“I take it this is your guy?”

 

Adam smiled hesitantly and reached forward, “I’m Adam, nice to meet you though I wish the circumstances were better. Uriel’s a real dick.”

 

Lucifer laughed and shook Adam’s hand gently, “Michael was right.”

 

The two looked at one another before looking to Lucifer.

 

“He said I’d like you. He was right.”

 

Adam smiled brightly at Michael who returned it before something Lucifer said on the phone came back to him.

 

“Luce, what group of students saw the fight?”

 

“I don’t know all their name but one name I caught was Gabriel. You must be some professor, if they’re willing to defend and _lie_ for you, Mikey.”

 

“But what did they say?”

 

Lucifer tried to respond, but just then Chuck, the head of the board of the college, interrupted them.

 

“Ah, uh, Michael and Adam? Is it?”

 

“Yes.” They both responded simultaneously.

 

“Very well, this is all a bit unorthodox and normally we’d wait, but since everyone involved is here then we can settle this today.”

* * *

 

The following hour was both the shortest and longest of Michael’s life.

 

He found out that Gabriel, and the rest of the group Gadreel, Balthazar, and Samandriel, all claimed that they saw Uriel lunge at Michael while Uriel insists Michael lunged at him first.

 

“We’d like to hear your side, Michael.”

 

Everyone in the room, Adam, Lucifer, his other students, Uriel, and the board all looked to him to answer.

 

Michael took a deep breath.

 

“Uriel is correct. I lunged at him first.”

 

Chuck sighed, “I’m sorry Michael but th-.”

 

“However,” Michael interrupted, “this was after Adam and I had tried to leave. After Uriel had called me and my brother faggots. Furthermore, Uriel had instigated the fight verbally. I was in fear for my students’ well being and sought to merely protect them. Do what you wish with me, but do _not_ punish my students. They only did want they thought was right to protect me.”

 

Naomi, the Dean of Student Affairs, spoke up next, “Mr. Novak. While the fight was clearly in self-defense, and while Uriel will be dealt with severely as per the university’s lack of tolerance of hate speech, the fact remains is that all this stemmed from a rumor. Rumors don’t just pop up out of thin air, there’s always some substance to them. So, Mr. Novak, what we need to know is whether or not it’s true. Are you romantically involved with your student, Adam Milligan?”

 

Michael took a deep breath and looked directly at Adam who looked scared, but still smiled at Michael in reassurance. Michael realized then and there that he would never love anyone else as much as he loved Adam and no amount of bullshit would stop him from declaring it.

 

He looked to Naomi and sealed his fate, “Yes and I’m in love with him.”

 

The room was silent and Michael looked back to Adam who was smiling so brightly that Michael forgot about anyone or anything else in the room.

 

Lucifer spoke up and said, “I know of at least three of your professors who have exchange sex for grades. This isn’t that. This is different.”

 

It was Gabriel who spoke next, “Come on! You can’t punish them for that!”

 

Balthazar was next, “You can’t bloody well regulate whether or not people fall in love!”

 

Samandriel then said, “If you’re worried about unfair advantages, no one in the history of teaching has earned their grade more than Adam. If anything, it’s hindered Adam in class.”

 

Gadreel spoke next and it was weird to hear such soft-spoken words from such a tall and built man. What he said finalized any decision that was brewing between the board.

 

“Furthermore, while we’ve been discussing this all, I’ve read the handbook. You cannot punish anyone besides Uriel.”

 

Everyone turned to Gadreel in anticipation.

 

“And why is that?” Naomi asked.

 

“Because technically Adam is both a student and a TA. There’s nothing in the book about relationships between professors and TA’s.”

 

“So?” Chuck asked, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

“So, Adam is only one person and you cannot punish one half of him. Also, their relationship did not start until well after he was a TA, so no privileges were given and no one was taken advantage of. As for Uriel, if he hadn’t been so concerned with ruining others, he would have noticed that hate speech is both grounds for immediate dismissal as well as legal action. And there is no hearsay, as there are plenty of witnesses.”

 

The room was stunned.

 

Chuck spoke up first, “What’s your major?”

 

Gadreel smiled, “Art History, sir.”

 

Chuck laughed, “Maybe you should change it to Law because I’m inclined to follow the rules and agree with you.”

 

“WHAT?!” Uriel screamed.

 

“Sit down Uriel!” Naomi demanded, “You’ll be dealt with in due time.”

 

“Unfortunately, the board must vote as to whether or not Michael must be terminated as a professor. So, all those in favor of the termination of Michael Novak’s contract?”

 

Only one board member, Raphael, raised their hand.

 

Chuck smiled, “All those opposed?”

 

The other eleven members raised their hands.

 

Chuck slammed his hand on the table, “Very well, no termination shall be given and the relationship is entirely valid as far as the university is concerned. All of you except Uriel may leave.”

* * *

 

In a haze, Michael was hugged and patted on the back. He couldn’t believe that it’d all worked out.

 

He came to when he felt a familiar hand entwine with his own.

 

“So, _Professor_ , what should we do with our new found freedom?”

 

Michael smiled, “Dinner?”

 

 Just then Gabriel pushed between the two of them, “Gee Teach, I sure hope we’re invited! We did save you ass after all.”

 

Lucifer piped in, “What do you mean _we?_ ”

 

Followed by Balthazar, “Yeah mate, it was all Gadreel’s genius in there.”

 

The two looked at each other in appreciation and Michael rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine, let’s go.”

 

Gabriel jumped up and down all the way to their cars, while Lucifer and Balthazar introduced themselves to one another, and while Samandriel and Gadreel discussed the importance of _Marbury v. Madison_.

 

They reached the parking lot and all agreed to meet at the restaurant down the street.

 

Michael walked hand in hand with Adam to his car.

 

“I guess it’s just me and you now.” Adam said lowly before kissing Michael soundly and sweetly on the lips.

 

“I guess you’re right.” Michael responded with a serene smile, one that only came from genuine happiness.

 

“You think you would’ve learned that by now.” Adam said smugly.

 

“Learned what?” Michael asked, knowing the answer already and feeling the familiar sparks in his stomach that he felt all those months ago on the first day of classes.

 

“That I’m always right.”

 

Michael groaned and got into the car.

 

“You’re not _always_ right Adam.”

 

“Oh I so am! I had to correct you the other day when you were going to pass Gabriel for insisting that the Macedonian’s invented mac and cheese!” Adam groaned.

 

“It was creative Adam and who’s to say they didn’t?” Michael laughed and grabbed Adam’s hand which was quickly removed so Adam could argue properly.

 

Well it was more ranting at this point, but Michael love it just the same.

 

He loved Adam just the same…well maybe a bit more.

 

And if they end up arguing their way through the restaurant because of some tangent on how to properly pickle vegetables, then so be it.

 


End file.
